


Summer Heat

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, lil ooc, oidai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their AC goes out and Oikawa can't handle the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be iwadai but it just sounded better with oikawa :') sorry for the lack of descriptions, dialogue just seemed the thing to do

You can fix it, right? 

Uhhh.... 

Sawamura, please tell me you can fix it. 

I mean... 

You know we can't survive without it. _I_ can't survive without it. You know how irritable the heat makes me. 

Oh, trust me, I know. 

What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

Chill, okay! 

I have no chill. 

Apparently. 

...But seriously. You can fix it, right? 

If I knew what the problem was, _maybe_. The filter is... relatively clean, but if there's something wrong with the fans or something else, then, I don't know what to tell you. 

...How much money you got in your account? 

Excuse me? 

You heard me. How much? 

I don't--I don't know. I don't get paid until next week. 

I can't survive that long without cold air. 

It'll be fine. We'll crack a few windows and won't use the oven-- 

What about at night when the heat seeps into everything? What about when we're in bed and your slimy, sticky skin is pressed against my slimy, sticky skin? 

Ew-- 

I can already feel my skin tightening from the heat-- 

Oikawa, calm down, you're fine! 

No! No I'm not! My skin is going to catch fire because it's so hot in here. 

Pfft-- 

Stop laughing at me! 

Then put your pants back on. 

My ass is burning up right now. 

You're being ridiculous. 

I thought you were my friend, Sawamura. I guess I was wrong. 

Where are you going? 

I am going to shed my skin in the privacy of my bedroom and hope I don't suffocate. 

Why don't you just take a cold shower? 

I reserve the agony of a cold shower for two things, and this situation is not one of them. 

I'll take the shower with you. 

...No thanks. I don't need you steaming up the shower. 

Oh, come on. I'll keep your body from freezing-- 

Nope! I don't need that right now. 

So you're saying you don't need me? How mean. 

I said I don't need it _right now_. There'll be time later... 

You mean later, when the sun sets and it's still hot in here and we're covered in sweat and our skin still sticks together. 

You're being gross Sawamura. 

You're the one who brought it up first. 

… 

Come on. We haven't showered together in ages. 

That's because you're an old man who just stands there and can't bend over. 

You know I’m younger than you, right? 

It's such a waste of potential. 

Hey! 

There you go grouching like an old man--ow! Don't throw things at me! 

You're lucky it was only a pillow. 

Ha, not like you could throw a punch anyways. 

Do you really want to test me on that? 

Do your worst.

**Author's Note:**

> they prolly Do It anyways
> 
> also i'm not entirely sure if Daichi is older than oikawa or not?? if someone knows lemme know pls


End file.
